Collect Them All
by Kimball20
Summary: The main six get captured by an obsessed brony and it's up to Spike, Derpy Hooves, and Big Macintosh to save them. Some slight Spike/Rarity.


**Hi guys! I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic as it is owned by Hasbro and the Hub. If I did however, I would have kept Derpy Hooves's original voice and not listen to the PC morons saying she's "offensive" when Patrick from Spongebob is a thousand times dumber and gets away with it (I don't think she's offensive, I think she's cute).**

Okay, this was inspired by an episode of Powerpuff Girls about this guy name Lenny Baxter who collected Powerpuff Girls merchandise to the point where he actually captures the Powerpuff Girls. What would it be like if it was the new My Little Pony series?

**Oh! I'll give you a plate of chocolate chip cookies if you can find the Tim Burton reference.**

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: How Howard Andrews got to Ponyville:**

The store employee had recently just got a shipment of toys for the store **(basically picture it being Wal-mart).** He put the package in the girl toys aisle and opened it. It was a package full of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic toys **(Author's note: I've actually talked to someone who was in the girls section putting figures on the shelf and they said that they get whatever MLP toy gets shipped to the store, whether they be action figures or plushies or whatever).**

Before the worker can put a single action figure on the shelf, a man walked into the aisle. It was a fat man in his thirties, wearing a black t-shirt with a picture of Pinkie Pie on it saying "Pinkie Pie is watching you forever". His name was Howard Andrews and he had wanted to see if they had a certain action figure he was looking for.

"Is she in?" Howard asked.

"Who?" the Store Clerk asked.

"Rarity!" Howard replied.

_Of all the days I have to work today I have to deal with a brony, _the store clerk thought.

"I can look and see," the employee said.

"No!" Howard replied, "I'll do it."

The employee backed away from the box to make sure he got his action figure before putting the rest on the shelf. Howard looked through the entire box for the figure. He took out the Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash action figures until he found Rarity. He picked up the action figure and held it above his head.

"Success!" Howard said as he held the figurine.

He left the mess he made to the employee, who said, "I hate bronies."

Howard went up to the cash register to pay for his action figure. The cash register ringed up $4.97. He paid for the item, got into his car and drove home.

Inside of his house was a collection of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic merchandise (though he also had some vintage stuff too). There were plushies, hats, playsets, and everything in between.

"And my latest score," Howard said with glee "The Rarity action figure with the dark purple cloak."

He had placed the packaged figurine between Rainbow Dash (with sonic rainboom action) and Twilight Sparkle (with parchment and quill). He was so proud of his collection.  
"My Little Pony. My Little Pony," he said as he was looking through the collection. He was singing the My Little Pony theme song.

"Now I need to check this off of my checklist," said Howard.

He went onto his computer to check his status on his collection. When he looked, he realized that it said "COLLECTION COMPLETE".

"This can't be right," Howard said "I have to be at least missing something. But I don't think I'm missing anything."

He realized he had every My Little Pony thing he could ever buy. His collection included the Applejack apple slicer, coloring books, posters, dvds, the Twilight Sparkle encyclopedia set, the Rainbow Dash punching bag, the Pinky Pie Party Pack (with assorted streamers), the imported crystal statuettes (from France), the Rarity Sew your Own Wardrobe book, and the extremely rare Fluttershy plush with her saying "Yay!" (only 160 were made and he was lucky to get one). But he was a greedy brony. He wanted more. Then he got an idea.

Howard lived in an apartment complex and he knew a neighbor that can help him with his idea. His neighbor's name was Megan and she lived across from him. He walked over to her door and knocked on it.

The door was answered by a woman with black hair with purple streaks in it, wearing black make-up, a black Marilyn Manson t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots. She had a nose ring and three piercings on each ear. She seemed to be in a bad mood, mainly because he bothered her while she was meditating.

"Hello, brony," Megan greeted in an irritated tone.

"Megan," Howard said, "Do you have a way to get me to Ponyville?"

"This is the fifth time this week you've asked me that," Megan responded.

"If you give me a way to Ponyville," Howard said, "I will never bother with you again."

Megan had thought for a moment and said, "All right."

Megan had went over to her counter, took a piece of paper, and scrolled some directions on the counter. She handed the paper to Howard.

"Follow the directions and you will find yourself in Ponyville," Megan said, handing the directions to Howard.

Howard raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well," he said, "I'll see if it's true."

Howard went back into his apartment, which Megan said, "What a moron." before closing the door.

Howard had made himself a corned beef and Swiss sandwich with mustard and horseradish as he thought it over. At first, he thought she was messing with his head. But he decided to give it a shot.

He cleaned his hands and picked up the paper.

"This better not be a fake or Megan is going to hear my mouth about this," Howard said.

He read the directions on the paper she scribbled. "Let's see," he said "Draw a large door, capable of fitting yourself, on the wall."

He took a black mark and drew a large door on the wall (the only wall in the house that wasn't covered by anything).

"Next," he said, "Draw a doorknob."

He walked over to the wall and drew a doorknob and then he finally said, "Knock three times."

Howard went to the wall and knocked three times. He stepped back. At first there was nothing. But then, the door in the wall began to move and open. Howard's eyes began to get big as he saw this. A pink glow was coming from it.

When the door was open wide, Howard entered inside. He took at least ten steps and he found himself…in Ponyville.

**What will happen next? No flames please!**


End file.
